Trust Is Not Existent
by xXKuro-ShinigamiXx
Summary: The lone hero of Wutai wakes up one day to find lazing SOILDERs and his fellow 1st class mates anxious to go on a day trip and is unaware of the series of events that will occur...
1. Chapter 2

Trust Is Not Existent

_Chapter II_

"_**He's beautiful…I can't believe this is my child. I…I…"**_

_**-10 minutes later-**_

"_**NO!I CAN'T LEAVE THIS CHILD MOTHERLESS.I WON'T DIE!"**_

_**-4 hours later-**_

"_**I'm sorry Mr. Valentine, but Doctor Crescent has passed due to massive blood loss and internal bleeding caused by some unknown blunt trauma. She continuously said "I hate him" over and over again. I'm sure it had something to do with the man that caused her injury."**_

"_**No….no….come back Lucrecia"…**_

I repeatedly scanned through my memories on my way downstairs. I wanted so badly, so desperately to know more of my past. The mako I was injected with as an embryo and as a small child on into my teen and adult years caused me to have far beyond exceptional memory. I'm even able to recall things from the very moment I was born.

This one thing kept ringing through my mind like a non-stop bell ringing through an insomniac's mind. I wondered and wondered who this "Valentine" individual is. This name has been mentioned throughout the Shinra head quarters and even in small towns where media and modern technology was unheard of. As of now I know this man was a former Turk, this let me know this man wouldn't be too hard to find.

Before I was able to re-cooperate from my ponderings, Angeal had jolted through the elevator door before it got a chance to stop and embraced me in what seemed to be the most rough and uncalled for hugs I'd ever experienced…I wasn't about to complain because this is one of the few hugs I'd gotten in my life.

" 'Ey, Seph! Where have you been? It's like you disappeared for a whole day man!" Angeal said muffled by my trench coat that he had buried his face in.

"Angeal...are you so codependent that you have to see me _**every **_day?" I said in an unintendedly sarcastic way.

"No…I guess not…Maybe…Alright fine, I admit I am a bit uh….err…leachy? Ass-kisser, if you must?" He chuckled out.

I laughed. Often times my thoughts consisted of Angeal and Genesis. I saw them as more than associates, More than acquaintances. I see them as brothers. They always keep me laughing even when I feel it's not possible to laugh in the predicaments I'm more-often-than-not ,in. They have gotten me out of a lot of Media related drama. They never really left my side sense I laid eyes on them.

" So, first stop would be…" Genesis paused and then continued " Costa Del Sol!".

His imitated Spanish accent made me smile. I'm not sure why.

"So, we should get going before some Shinra "spies" find out where we are going and stalk us. They might catch a picture of you wearing…OH! That reminds me! I got you a gift."

When Genesis gets me gifts, I should be slightly scared. Especially when it's something I'm supposed to wear. Angeal was laughing like he was a hysteric and Genesis handed me a box big enough to hold, in my considerably large, palms. He gave a gesture to open it and I hesitantly did so. What I saw was…

"You got me…a Speedo? Genesis I really hope your jo…" He cut me off and said

"Nope, I'm not. This will be your attire while we're at Costa Del Sol. Don't worry, Angeal and I will be accompanying you in wearing this" and pulled out two other Speedos, one was burgundy and the other was azul colored. Genesis tossed the blue one at Angeal and started laughing, and at the same time Angeal put a halt to his laughter.

"Whoa, WHOA… wait a damn-skippy minute here. I** NEVER **agreed to wearing this…this…monstrosity! Look Gen, you can make shiny n' silver over there wear this schizer but not me, oh-ho HELL NO." Angeal said quite quickly as if he was far past offended.

Genesis gently smiled at us both and boarded the airship. Angeal looked at me worried.

" Seph I'm gonna be really honest here…I'm piss scared to go on this day-trip with Gen. You know how he is…." I responded " There's a way around everything, you just have to find it"…

Traveling Abroad: Costa Del Sol

_Genesis's POV_

On the way to Costa Del Sol, I couldn't help but to stare at Sephiroth. I never thought of him as a human being, and not just because I know all about his past. His presence was far too immaculate to that of a human. His beauty, was awe-striking. Glossy silver locks that twisted, turned, and did a graceful dance when the wind came in contact. Eyes so striking they could cut you alike of his infamous and renown Masamune. His body is so well sculpted and without flaw. This being could only be personally made by the Goddess herself.

To think about how and why he was created makes me wonder…

Sephiroth got a glimpse of me looking at him and gaped at me with hate and fear. I didn't ever feel threatened by this because I know why he had so much hate and fear in him. He so calmly got up and walked over to me. He sat next to me on the oddly soft cushy sofa.

"Yes Genesis? I caught you staring at me from across the room" Sephiroth said in an unusually comforting voice. I replied "Oh nothing, I was looking at a painting that was behind your head. Nothing else."

He had a sinister grin on his face and his eyes turned an even more intense green color. He leaned over to my ear and sneakily put his hand, that I might mention was ungloved which is very unlikely for Sephiroth to go about doing, on my waist. This made me feel slightly uncomfortable, but I knew this is what I wanted. I wanted so badly to be so close to this man that I could feel his warm breathe, and **I finally got there…**

He said "I would believe that…but…"

He paused for a second and leaned so close to my ear I got chills up my spine, and whispered

"_**There wasn't a painting behind me"**_

_End of chapter II_


	2. Chapter 1

Trust Is Not Existent

_Chapter I_

_Sephiroth's POV _

Thursday. I've always disliked this day and for what reason, I am unaware of myself. This particular Thursday though seemed different. The atmosphere was almost too nonchalant. No one was in a hurry to do anything….with the exception of me.

I was frustrated when I arrived in the troop cabins at exactly 6:07 am and saw rookie SOILDERS sitting around drinking coffee, conversing, doing whatever they please as if there weren't duties that needed to be carried out immediately.

"What is this? Some sort of house warming party? A war just ended in Wutai, so many SOILDERs have died that we had to recruit new troops. You all shouldn't be laying around on your sorry asses like nothing is going on." I said with much anger in my tone.

They all just sat and stared at me as if I was some sort of illegal alien. One recruit said something under his breathe, but the silence was so intense it was as if he made an announcement meant for everyone to hear.

"It's….It's really… Sephiroth …It's really him…" he said in the lowest possible tone in the most quiet manner.

This remark made me think. It made me think about what I had done to get to where I am. This made me think about all the torture, the never-ending experiments, the pain and suffering of my childhood and not being able to experience what it's truly like to be a child… This angered me even further to think about these fools sitting around like nothing is happening and wasting my precious time. I wanted so badly to scream…cry…let out all of the hate and anger I had stored in me my whole life. I couldn't do this though. I refused to soil my reputation as the "undefeatable" and "level-headed" hero of Wutai. Sometimes all of this didn't really matter to me, and all I did was get lost in my abyss of thoughts.

I finally came back to reality and focused on the one recruit that seemed to be the most star-struck. I purposely gave him a deathly stare that could have cut him into oblivion if i wanted it to.

"So what is the meaning of this all?" I said after yet another long pause, still glaring at the one blonde haired childish looking troop.

"General Rhapsodos told us to rest for the day because you, his self, and General Hewley would be doing the same. Shinra advised him that there are no specific duties for today." Said a jet-black haired man that I immediately recognized when I saw him. 2nd class soilder , Zack Fair, was the one to speak up. I was surprised at first, not due to the fact he came from nowhere ,but because there was nothing Shinra had planned for us to do. Only had there been 2 times previously that this occurred.

I looked up and said in a calmer, but still firm, tone

"Alright. This is unexpected and rare… but do what you please. Now if you'll excuse me, I have things to do that don't involve watching you all sitting around like a bunch of preening baboons. Good day."

They all gave a firm solute, and in the process of doing so I walked over to the elevator and up to my suite. When I got there I decided I should call Genesis and Angeal to see what they were going to be up to for the day, though I knew it wouldn't be much more than dilly-dallying around, engaging in pointless swordplay. I picked up the phone and dialed Angeal's number. He answered so quickly It took me a minute to respond.

"Seph! I was just about to call you, but… humph, seems like you beat me to the punch ha-ha." Cheerfully exclaimed my fellow 1st class SOILDER, Angeal.

"I've been told I'm an excellent Mind reader,no?" I said.

"Ah,yea yea…sure. Just get your ass down here so we can go already!" Angeal said so loud I could actually hear him from where he was in person. I looked out of my window and saw he was standing at the port deck with Genesis staring up at me, giving a gesture to come down while mouthing something along the lines of "COME ON!". I let out a deep sigh and said

"I don't know what you and Genesis are up to, but ill oblige for once. Give me a second to get down there."

_End of chapter I_


End file.
